Eres un idiota
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Arya Stark había descubierto dos cosas del pupilo de su padre. la primera, que era guapo y valiente, y la segunda... que era un irremediable idiota. Aunque bueno, eso lo había sabido siempre.


Tenía que hacer este fic. He hecho cuatro Jeyne/Theon, y en todos ellos he utilizado el nombre de Arya Stark en vano. Amo a esta pequeña loba con todo mi corazón, y merece que escriba algo sobre ella. ¿Y qué mejor opción que una historia donde los involucro a ambos? Mi niña rebelde favorita y mi chico cambiacapas amore mío xD

Además, tenía ganas de hacer algo fuera de el drama al que estoy acostumbrada con Theon. Todos mis fics han sido luego del cautiverio en Dreadfort, y ahora me apetecía ver a ese muchacho guapo y egocéntrico que conocimos en juego de tronos.

Es pre series, así que lógicamente no hay romance porque Arya es una niña de ocho años y Theon tiene 18 (menudo pederasta sería si los emparejo). Me encantó escribirlo porque he leído nueve veces el capi donde Theon lanza las flechas contra los que querían robarle a Bran en juego de tronos, y de ahí saqué la idea. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que puedas reconocer son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, menos Theon Greyjoy, porque ese es mío xD

*o*

El miedo era mayor en esta ocasión, superaba con creces a las sensaciones que sentía cuando hacía travesuras. Encaramada a un árbol centinela, con las manos adoloridas por el esfuerzo y el vestido que le habían obligado a ponerse todo manchahdo de tierra y savia, miró hacia abajo con sus grises y tormentosos ojos de Stark. Lo que vio hizo que su estómago se le encogiera de nuevo, tal como había sucedido momentos atrás. Las miradas hambrientas que le dirigían los siete perros que aguardándola se encontraban, hicieron que la pequeña sintiera un pinchazo de temor.

Pensó un minuto qué hacer, a la desesperada. No sabía bien cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni en qué momento tantos perros se habían unido a su persecución. Subida al tronco y con las manos enganchadas fuertemente en las ramas, todo el día pasaba ante sus ojos como un relámpago. Una pequeña discusión con Sansa en la mañana, el saludo de Jon y su voz llamándola «Hermanita», las clases de costura con la septa, el almuerzo, la huida apresurada de su castillo y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de saltar hacia el suelo y enfrentar a los grandes perros, que la miraban como si fuera un suculento pastel de carne.

Era de noche. La luna brillaba afilada como un cuchillo, plateada y sonriente en un cielo cuajado de estrellas que parecían observar con un millón de ojos la escena. Cantaban grillos, unos seres molestos que la ponían nerviosa y el ulular de una lechuza lejana le provocó un escalofrío. El viento gélido mordía su piel con dientes inmisericordes, traspasando las delgadas sedas del sucio vestido y arañándola con garras de acero. Y ella seguía allí, asida al árbol con manos y piernas, cual si un kohala fuera.

Bufó resignada, buscando un apoyo con el pie derecho para apearse lo antes posible. Las pequeñas manos estaban entumecidas y dolían por el frío que comenzaba a soplar, pero no se quejó y siguió con su descenso. Lograba oír los gruñidos de los perros, cómo husmeaban el aire en busca de su miedo, pero ella solo los miró con una petulante sonrisa y al menos de eso pudo sentirse orgullosa. En su lugar Sansa estaría llorando, lo sabía, y pediría a gritos que un caballero abatiera con una espada a los que la martirizaban. Pero ella era Arya Stark, nada la iba a detener aunque recibiera un mordisco en su carrera hacia la gran fortaleza de Invernalia.

El descenso le resultó ominoso y traicionero. No podía evitar dar un paso hacia abajo y mirar por si los perros eran tan osados como para acercársele, y descubrió que dos de ellos, los más grandes y que parecían más fieros, estaban casi al pie de su salvación. Suspiró y siguió bajando los últimos centímetros. Al llegar a una altura promedio saltaría, se dijo. Daría un salto y emprendería carrera con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia delante, donde se encontraban los límites de su castillo. Allí estaría a salvo, se repitió. Solo esperaba que la operación saliera bien.

Hasta el salto, todo fue según sus planes mentales. Se dio impulso con los pies, se soltó del tronco sin pensar en el peligro y se dejó caer, ágil como una bailarina, hacia el suelo pedregoso. Las palmas de las manos chocaron contra la tierra en un intento desesperado por no darse de cara contra el piso, pero su rodilla derecha impactó en una piedra filosa y grande. Se oyó un ruidito sordo cuando el tobillo se le torció al intentar ponerse en pie y Cayó al suelo, gimiendo suavemente de dolor.

Entre la sangre que manchaba sus manos y el dolor lancinante en la rodilla y el pie, se olvidó de lo más importante hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para recordarlo y poder hacer algo. «Los perros», Pensó, furiosa, combatiendo contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos. Sintió las presencias famélicas de los siete perros, que la rodeaban y olfateaban el aroma de la sangre con un ciego deleite que la ponía nerviosa. Sin dejarse vencer por el dolor y con todas las fuerzas que poseía, se levantó del suelo lentamente, intentando afincar el pie lastimado con suavidad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo, y, muy temblorosa, buscó algún arma de defensa. Un palo, lo que fuera, incluso una ramita servía. Sus ojos grises tan solo se toparon con el bosquecillo de árboles, donde habían ramas muy lejanas y troncos demasiado pesados como para trasladarlos. Lanzó una patada inútil al perro más cercano, que la observaba con bravura.

Y luego se le acercó, enseñando sus filosos dientes de perro salvaje. Ahí era el momento en que debía gritar, ponerse a chillar como loca, tal como haría en su lugar Sansa; tenía que hacerlo si quería salir viva y entera, pero los gritos no le salían de la garganta. Arya Stark, con sus ocho años, era de armas tomar, no una criaja escandalosa. De modo que parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, miró fijamente al perro e intentó correr. Dio un paso, dos, cinco, hasta que llegó por fin a un árbol donde pudo sujetarse para calmar las pulsaciones de su tobillo lastimado. Los perros ladraron, hablándose en la lengua secreta de los asesinos, y la pequeña se resignó a su final. Pensó en Lord Eddard su padre, en las dulces reprimendas de Catelyn, en Robb y sus guiños cómplices, en sansa y Jeyne Poole, Bran y Rickon y sus peleas de críos, y por último en Jon Nieve. Echó en falta una mano que le revolviera el pelo y una voz que le dijera «Hermanita» en estos instantes tan críticos. Cerró los ojos, frustrada, y diciéndose a sí misma que si no miraba, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Se oyó una especie de crugido aterrador, el susurro de una cuerda al ser tensada, seguida de un siseo como el que haría un pájaro al volar. Se preguntó si morir se sentía tan extraño, y abrió los ojos con más curiosidad que miedo. Miró al perro que la había estado persiguiendo. Seguía tan negro, famélico y grande como siempre, pero de su garganta sobresalían al menos quince centímetros de flecha. La punta estaba teñida de un rojo amarronado repugnante que habría hecho a Sansa vomitar, pero ella era fuerte. Otras dos flechas salieron disparadas de un lugar oculto, y los perros murieron. Unos se quedaron en el sitio, enseñando los dientes y ladrando, y fueron abatidos por la lluvia de pájaros de acero; otros intentaron huir, conscientes del peligro, esos también murieron con una flecha en el cuello y sus amenazadores dientes al descubierto. Donde antes había siete perros dispuestos a comerla, ahora solo quedaban cadáveres, o animales moribundos que gimoteaban, suplicantes.

Arya Stark suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. La luna brillaba afilada como la hoja de una espada, recortada contra el cielo del anochecer, y el susurro suave de las hojas de los árboles la hizo caer en cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. El propietario de las flechas, seguro. Miró en esa dirección con curiosidad y agradecimiento pintados en los ojos, y vio la misma sonrisa del cielo, la figura de la luna, reflejada en un rostro fino y moreno. Unos ojos marrones le devolvían la mirada, también sonrientes.

-Arya –Dijo la voz suave y divertida de Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo de su padre. Se pasó una delgada mano por el fino flequillo, alborotándoselo como solo él sabía hacer. la niña lo miró, ceñuda.

-¿Greyjoy? –Preguntó con la voz un poco amortiguada por el dolor –Idiota.

-Por nada, descuida –Ironizó él, saliendo por completo desde las sombras para que ella pudiera verlo. Llevaba un jubón negro con hilo dorado y unos calzones a juego. Se cerraba la capa de piel con un broche en forma de kraken, y sonreía, siempre sonreía, de esa forma burlona que a la niña tanto le molestaba. A veces, sobre todo cuando los oía discutir con Jon Nieve, se preguntaba cómo se vería esa fea boca sin dientes. Seguramente se le quitarían las ganas de sonreír.

-Tonto –Dijo ella sin hacer caso de la pulla, poniéndose las manos en las caderas como siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadada. Se mordió el labio y limpió una gota de sangre canina que le había mojado la cara. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si una de tus tontas flechas me da a mí? Ese perro estaba muy cerca.

Theon Greyjoy se acercó un poco más a ella y le tendió un pañuelo para poder limpiarse. Soltó una carcajada ronca como el rugido de un macho alfa con su hembra y la miró por encima del hombro, burlón y jactancioso. –Mis flechas se clavan donde yo quiero que se claven, Arya.

-Podrías haber fallado. –Refutó ella.

-Yo no fallo. Ni con el arco ni en la cama. Díselo, Kira. –Miró hacia atrás, Esperando ver tal vez a la mujer con la que venía, y al no encontrarla la sonrisa le flaqueó unos segundos antes de reponerse. -¿Kira? Oh, maldita mujer. En fin. ¿estás bien, Arya?

-¿Por qué no vas con tu Kira y me dejas en paz? –Preguntó ella con una furia que no entendía del todo. había pensado que Theon la estaba buscando, como seguramente lo estaba haciendo su padre y su familia. Había contado con la búsqueda, pero ninguno de ellos supo encontrarla, salvo él, y resultó ser que el pupilo de su padre estaba más preocupado de mujeres con las que jugaba.

Theon no le hizo caso y saltó con la agilidad de un gato, siempre sereno y grácil, el cadáver de un perro al que la flecha le había dado en la espalda, y se acuclilló al lado de la niña. Arya lo miró con atención, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en el rostro moreno, y hacía ver castaños los mechones negros de su cabello revuelto. Tenía unos dientes blanquísimos que se denotaban cuando sonreía, una nariz respingona y labios gruesos y carnosos como los de una chiquilla. Llevaba un par de días sin afeitarse, o así dejaba ver el vello facial oscuro que le crecía. Aquello lo hacía ver fiero e interesante, más valiente. Era esvelto y recto como un junco, y tenía cierto aire impetuoso con el carcaj colgado de un hombro y la espada sujeta de la cintura.

-Todos te estaban buscando, Arya. ¿Dónde andabas metida esta vez? –Cuestionó el joven observando con ojo crítico el vestido sucio que llevaba puesto la pequeña.

-No te importa –Replicó ella con rudeza, empujándolo de los hombros hacia atrás. Theon habría caído de no ser porque apoyó a tiempo una mano tras él, pero no se dio cuenta que justo en el sitio estaba tendido el cadáver ensangrentado del perro. Retiró la mano con agilidad, y arya aprovechó para tumbarlo de otro empujón. –Idiota, vete mejor con la tal Kira.

Del rostro de Greyjoy desapareció la estúpida sonrisa que a Arya le disgustaba tanto. Una chispa de ira brilló en sus grandes ojos marrones y la miró, furioso. -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Yo te salvé!

-¡Yo no te lo pedí! –Gritó ella intentando correr para poner distancias con el joven, pero el tobillo dio un crugido y se negó a sostenerla más. Cayó al suelo y para colmo de males, se golpeó la misma rodilla con otra piedra. Sus labios se fruncieron en un mohín de dolor y tuvo que contener el puchero que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. Se apartó una lágrima con rabia, intentando evitar que Theon la viera.

-A ver, déjame que te ayude. –Al parecer aquella solitaria lágrima había conmovido al joven del hierro, porque a pesar de los vestigios de la rabia que aún latía en el fondo de sus pupilas, se acercaba a Arya con esa misma sonrisa boba. Miró el tobillo con ojo crítico. –Me temo que vas a tener que aguantarme de camino a Invernalia –Dijo con serena cortesía.

-Vete, me iré sola...

Theon hizo una ligera presión con la bota en el tobillo de la niñita flaca que se hallaba tendida en el suelo. El dolor que la recorrió fue instantáneo, la golpeó como un látigo cruel y la hizo apretar los dientes. No quería llorar, pero sentía como el dolor de sus manos se unía a aquel y le mermaba las fuerzas. Las lágrimas le escocían en los párpados como un montón de alfileres pequeños y a pesar de su orgullo y todo cuanto detestaba a ese niñito fanfarrón, sentir sus brazos alzándola fue algo parecido a una bendición de los dioses. Suspiró y sollozó levemente, antes de apartar las lágrimas con rabia de sus mejillas.

-Vaya, qué fuerza tengo. Mira como puedo contigo. –El joven la pegó contra sí y comenzó a caminar a largas zancadas con ella en los brazos, dejando tras de ellos el escenario del crímen contra los perros. Arya no pudo evitar pensar que bajo esa apariencia delgada de Greyjoy, había cierta fuerza, porque casi ni jadeaba.

-Es que yo soy muy menuda y no peso nada –Contradijo la niña en voz alta y desafiante. –Tú no podrías cargar ni una aguja.

-¿Ah no? –Theon hablaba con esa misma sonrisa en los labios. –Pues te estoy cargando a ti.

Arya pensó desesperadamente en una respuesta ingeniosa que pudiera dejar callado al joven del hierro, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. –Idiota –Dijo por fin, de mala gana.

-Un idiota muy guapo y valiente. –Asumió Greyjoy con arrogancia. –Imagínate, esos perros estaban a punto de devorar a mi señora. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si los dioses no me hubieran traído aquí por casualidad?

-Estabas a punto de… hacer… esas cosas que hacen todos los grandes con una mujer –Respondió Arya, furiosa por aquello sin causa aparente.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que eres un completo, completo idiota.

-Vale. Pero soy guapo y valiente, no me digas que no. –Al parecer el joven necesitaba incrementar su más que elevado ego. Subió una mano desde la espalda de la muchacha y desenredó las guedejas castañas que parecían un nido de pájaros, en palabras de su madre.

Arya se preguntó por un momento si era cierto. ¿Theon Greyjoy era guapo? ¿Tenía razón esa boca arrogante que ahora parloteaba sobre qué sabía ella que tipo de bares? Sansa lo sabría, y probablemente Jeyne también. Ellas tenían diez años y andaban pendiente de cada hombre que les pasaba por el frente, con los ojos ávidos y corazones saliéndoles por las orejas siempre que uno de ellos les llamaba la atención. Ella nunca había mirado a otro hombre que no fueran sus hermanos, Robb, Jon, Rickon y Bran, y a su señor padre. Pero ahora estaba en brazos de aquel hijo del hierro. Si lo pensaba bien, él era como otro de sus hermanos, uno mayor, moreno y algo lejano. Cuando Arya nació, él ya estaba allí, llevaba un año como pupilo en Invernalia como castigo por la sublevación de Balon. No recordaba un momento de su infancia, una cena familiar, ni una escapada a solas, en que Theon no estuviera presente. No se parecía en nada a los Stark, ni se lo trataba como a un familiar, pero no había día en que no estuviera con ellos, como una sombra lejana.

Volvió a observar ese rostro moreno por el sol de Pyke, sus rasgos finos y el flequillo revoltoso, los brazos delgados que la rodeaban y la alzaban para no forzar el pie herido. No era feo, decidió. Poseía bonita y respingona nariz, y su rostro tenía una armoniosa forma redonda, no como el de ella. «Arya Caracaballo», pensó con rencor. A su mente acudió la cara burlona de Jeyne Poole, con sus agujas y sus risitas secretas. ¿habrían visto en Theon a un hombre guapo? La pequeña poco sabía de belleza, pero a sus ojos el príncipe de hierro no estaba mal. se preguntó si más de una mujer habría enredado sus dedos en aquel pelo azabache y rebelde, si habrían descubierto al besarle que tenía unos labios suaves o si él cargó a alguna, aunque fuera una vez. El pensamiento solo la hizo enfadar.

-Suéltame, Greyjoy –Dijo con cierta aspereza, debatiéndose contra la fuerza de sus brazos. Él parecía dubitativo, pero la dejó caer con delicadeza al suelo, aún sin soltarla.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó, siempre sonriendo, con esa luz tan bonita en sus ojos oscuros y bellos.

«La sonrisa de idiota y los ojos de bobo», se corrigió con energía, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se liberó de su agarre y dio dos pasos hacia el frente con aparente normalidad, antes de sentir el dolor en su tobillo que la hizo frenar en seco. Apretó la mandíbula y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo intentos por contener el gemido que saldría de su garganta.

-Loba testaruda –Rió Greyjoy, con aquella carcajada que le hacía imaginar el mar de Pyke y el aroma a sal de las islas del hierro. Le dio alcance con una zancada larga y la volvió a cargar como si fuera un saco de nabos, poniéndosela en el hombro. –tú estarías mejor en mi casa.

Esa confesión la dejó levemente confusa. -¿Qué casa?

-Pyke ¿Qué otra va a ser si no?–Aún en su posición pudo ver el gesto exasperado que su rostro mostraba. Se sintió un poco estúpida. Theon no era de Invernalia, por sus venas no corría la sangre norteña, aunque a veces, cuando compartían el pan y la hidromiel por ejemplo, olvidaba que él era un rehén y un huésped. –Allí nadie te obligaría a ser una dama. Podrías vestir como un hombre si quieres, y tendrías en la mano un hacha arrojadiza y un puñal. Se te permitirá follar con quienes quieras sin que te llamen puta. o… bueno, quizá te llamen así, pero siempre puedes solucionarlo con un par de muertes y ya está. Podrías divertirte, tomar cerbeza hasta quedar inconsciente, bañarte desnuda en el mar, mirar los acantilados y las hermosas puestas de sol, Y vivirás en el castillo del señor, así que serás como mi hermana allí.

-Yo no soy tu hermana ni tu familiar, Greyjoy. –A pesar de toda la ilusión que la voz del joven albergaba, no le gustaba la idea de que la considerasen pariente de ese muchacho fanfarrón y arrogante. Pudo ver como del rostro de su salvador desaparecía la sonrisa en unos cuantos segundos, y esta vez no se compuso. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, la miró a los ojos un momento, y luego de un par de minutos, sus labios se volvieron a curvar de una forma en que resultaba casi dolorosa.

-Tienes alma cruel, Caracaballo –Sonrió tan ampliamente que la chica le habría podido contar todos los dientes si no hubiera estado cegada por la rabia que el insulto le provocó. –Alma de hierro, diría mi padre. Quedarías genial en mi casa, de verdad. Tu familia me ha dado alimento, yo estaría encantado de acogerte como mi pupila. Ja, ¿Cómo suena eso? Arya Stark la norteña, capitana de La Aguja.

-¿Debo ponerle así a mi nave? –Preguntó la niña con curiosidad, haciendo una mueca. Siempre había tenido ganas de saber cómo era el hogar verdadero de Tehon Greyjoy, las islas grises y temibles de donde provenía. Pero nunca había tenido una relación lo suficientemente cercana con él como para ponerse a chahrlar sobre aquello. Siempre que se cruzaban él le sonreía y ella lo insultaba, y muy de vez en cuando le lanzaba nieve derretida a la cabezota de idiota que tenía, pero relación estrecha de hermanos nunca mantuvieron.

-No, pero me imagino que como coser te gusta tanto querrás honrar tus barcos con… ¡auch!

Arya le había dado un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro. ¡El estúpido de Greyjoy se estaba burlando de ella! Se mordió el labio cuando sintió como él la depositaba en el suelo y se masajeaba el sector herido con una mueca de dolor. La miró con resentimiento, pero no dijo nada. La loba estaba poniéndose algo incómoda ante esa mirada de fuego que parecía traspasarla, y nuevamente se preguntó por qué nunca había oído hablar a Sansa o Jeyne sobre lo guapo que era Theon. A lo mejor ni siquiera era apuesto, y el hecho de que a sus ojos fuese atractivo solo significaba que estaba más lejos de ser una dama que antes.

-Lo pensaré, Theon –Dijo sonriendo levemente al verlo frotarse el sector lastimado. Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre en mucho tiempo –Exclamó, complacido consigo mismo, adoptando esa expresión de estúpida suficiencia que Arya conocía de sobra. -Casi siempre me dices ¡Greyjooy! ¡sal de aquí, Greyjoy! Eres un idiota, Greyjoy! ¡Eres el más guapo de Invernalia, Greyjoy!

Las últimas frases las dijo en un tono tan chillón y exasperante que la muchacha se vio obligada a contenerse para no darle otro puñetazo. Lo miró, furiosa, se mordió el labio y dijo, muy serena. –Eres un idiota, Greyjoy.

Cuando él se rio y volvió a alzarla en brazos, supo que era lo que se esperaba de ella y por eso se sintió aún más estúpida, pero no por ello menos complacida. El pecho de Greyjoy (del tarado, idiota Greyjoy) era fuerte y recostar la cabeza contra su hombro se sentía cómodo. Arya cerró los ojos mientras sentía el vaivén de los movimientos acompasados del joven al caminar, y pensó que prefería estar en sus brazos, con el vestido sucio y la cara manchahda de sangre y tierra, a ser devorada por siete perros famélicos. Quiso darle las gracias por lo que había hecho hacía unos segundos, murmurarle en el oído que le estaba muy agradecida o por lo menos, que no le dijera a su padre nada de lo que había pasado, pero la mente se le fue aislando, se relajó tanto que ya no sintió más nada, todo se resumía a un dulce paraíso en el que no existía nada...

-...Unos perros la tenían acorralada cuando la encontré –Decía una voz a lo lejos, una voz que conocía muy bien, pero sin embargo no acababa de situarla...

-¿Perros? ¿Y dónde estaba? –Preguntó esta vez una segunda voz que identificó sin problemas. «Jon», Se dijo, sintiendo el espíritu volver a su cuerpo con lentitud y torpeza.

-En las orillas del bosque de los lobos –Respondía otra vez la primera voz, con un deje divertido.

-No me parece gracioso, Greyjoy, deja de sonreír de una puta vez. –Nuevamente la voz de su hermano favorito se oyó. Por un momento Arya pensó que los pasos de Theon, tan ágiles como siempre, la habían llevado a la calidez de los salones de Invernalia, pero el aire fuera seguía mordiéndola, con menos insistencia, claro está, pero su caricia gélida la perturbaba aún. Se apegó al pecho fuerte que la contenía, buscando calor.

-Jon –Reprendió una tercera voz con tono duro y sombrío como el hielo del norte. Arya casi se sobresaltó por el miedo, porque reconoció en ella la voz de Eddard Stark su padre. -¿Seguro que eran perros y no lobos?

-Pudieron haber sido lobos, sí –Confesó Greyjoy encogiéndose de hombros, Arya percibió su movimiento. Pudo sentir la respiración del joven trabajosa y cálida contra la coronilla. –No me fijé. Estaba más pendiente de Arya.

Esas palabras enternecieron a la pequeña. Si hubiera sido Sansa, habría soltado un dramático suspiro y le habría echado los brazos al cuello al joven Greyjoy, dándole un beso de amor verdadero (seguramente exponiéndose a una negativa y al ridículo) y proponiéndole casamiento allí mismo. Pero ella era del norte, más Stark que Tully, más hielo que fuego. Pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera. Experimentó un sentimiento cálido por Theon, semejante al cariño, y recordó lo que le había dicho sobre Pyke.

-¿Cómo la salvaste? –Preguntó entonces la voz de Jory Cassel, algo lejana y temblorosa.

-Mis flechas no fallan, Jory. Tiré a distancia y les di en el blanco a todos, como siempre. –El tono de Theon era tan autosuficiente que todo el sentimiento fraternal que Arya había sentido se desvaneció al instante. Estaba tan cerca de él, ¡tan cerca...! podía estirar la mano y darle un puñetazo en esa boca de sonrisa bonita, pero no lo hizo. Prefería hacerse la dormida un rato más, a ver qué decían.

-Qué valiente... –Sansa suspiró, embelesada, y Arya no pudo hacerse la dormida por mucho tiempo más. Se retorció contra el pecho de Theon y abrió los ojos, no sabiendo si estaba enfadada con el kraken o con su hermana mayor por estúpida. Y sobre todo, porque recién ahora se estaba fijando en el pupilo de su padre.

-No es valiente –Dijo con la voz adormilada, mirando con los ojos entornados lo que parecía ser el patio de Invernalia. –Es idiota.

-¡Arya! –Exclamó el pequeño Bran, corriendo desde las escaleras con su camisa de dormir de color blanco. –Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¡Te buscamos todo el día!

-¿Dónde estabas, jovencita? ¿por qué escapaste así? –Lady Catelyn se unió a los gritos de su hijo. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como implacable su voz, y la niña vio como apretaba los labios en una fina línea. –Mira el vestido... oh, y era tan bonito... Arya, por los siete, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el bosque de los lobos?

-Hoy no –Para la sorpresa de la pequeña, fue Greyjoy quien habló. Al parecer usó un tono más brusco del que había querido, porque se corrigió en el acto. –Disculpad, Lady Stark. Yo solo decía… Arya está herida, sucia, cansada y asustada.

-¡Yo no estoy asustada! –Comenzó la loba, indignada.

-...he dicho que está asustada. Necesita dormir, quizá mañana se la pueda castigar. –La mano de Theon presionó suavemente su hombro, y el guiño de sus ojos le hizo comprender lo que estaba tratando de decir. Sonrió, agradecida de nuevo por aquello. La estaba salvando del castigo, pues al día siguiente con mucha suerte nadie se acordaría de lo sucedido.

Lady Catelyn dio su consentimiento. La chica pudo ver la angustia reflejada en los rostros de todos los presentes, incluso en el de Sansa, aunque ella suponía que la pena de su hermana residía en no haber sido rescatada por ningún valiente caballero. Entre todos los que allí estaban se fijó en Jon Nieve, que parecía abatido y bastante cansado. Lo sentía, verdaderamente sentía haber escapado, pero es que Sansa y la septa Mordane la iban a matar cuando vieran el vestido preferido de la pelirroja manchado de vino, y no se le ocurrió otra alternativa que huir lejos. Aunque, nunca pensó que iba a tener el percance con los perros y el susto que pasó.

-Hermanita –Se le acercó Jon con solicitud de madre. Theon la había dejado en el suelo con suavidad, pero aún así el tobillo fracturado le dolía. Se sujetó del chico para no caer. –Todos estábamos preocupados por ti. Mi padre envió guardias a buscarte, peinamos el bosque de dioses, incluso los caballerizos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para ver si estabas en los establos. Greyjoy mismo, toda la tarde anduvo en tu busca por todas partes...

Y la chica no necesitó escuchar mucho más. Giró la mirada hacia un lado, donde el joven del hierro permanecía apoyado en un árbol, con su expresión más indolente y esa sonrisa leve y bailarina en sus labios de doncella. Arya le echó una mirada acusadora y él se rio, agitando la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Nada de Kira –Dijo ella, sintiéndose cálida y confortada sin saber por qué. Las mejillas se le habían puesto algo rojas, y por un momento se odió al sentirse como Sansa. Agitó la cabeza, ignorando a Jon y su perorata sobre las lágrimas y los rezos de Sansa.

-Nada de Kira –Asintió él, sereno, sonriente e impetuoso como siempre y la pequeña loba supo que él estaba en ese sitio no por una mujer, si no en busca de su hermana adoptiva, no fue casualidad si no que estaba premeditado porque él se había esforzado para buscarla. Guiñó un ojo, se llevó la mano a la espalda donde tenía el carcaj y dio unos pasos hacia un lado, para retirarse del lado de los hermanos. Le brillaban los ojos marrones.

-Theon –Masculló en voz baja, mirándole de frente. Él se detuvo con una ceja enarcada, para escucharla. –Eres un idiota, Greyjoy.


End file.
